The present invention relates to an electronic device such as an IC tag for identifying an object in a non-contact manner, and more particularly to an electronic device mounting thereon a transponder, which wirelessly sends out an identification number, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-222540 discloses a non-contact type semiconductor tag, which has a spherical-shaped semiconductor chip connected with a dipole high frequency antenna, as an example of a conventional semiconductor tag (IC tag) making use of a high frequency to transmit information stored in a memory section within its semiconductor chip to an external reader-writer. In this IC tag, the antenna is mechanically mounted to the spherical-shaped semiconductor chip by means of solder.
The above-described IC tag, in which a dipole antenna is soldered to a spherical-shaped semiconductor, is found to cause the following problems. When the dipole antenna is connected to the spherical-shaped semiconductor, a free end portion of the dipole antenna and a connection portion of the spherical-shaped semiconductor need to be positioned relative to each other. The spherical-shaped semiconductor, however, requires a complicated procedure for determining the connection position, which makes it difficult to perform easy and economic positioning.
Further, an integrated circuit is formed on a side of the spherical-shaped semiconductor and susceptible to influences of external light.
An object of the present invention is to provide a highly reliable electronic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing an electronic device with ease.
Typical configurations of the invention disclosed in the present application are as follows.
The present invention provides an electronic device, in which information stored a memory provided in a semiconductor chip is read through antennae, the electronic device comprising an integrated circuit provided on a main side of the semiconductor chip (IC chip) and including the memory; and electrodes provided on the main and back sides of the semiconductor chip, respectively, and connected to the antennae; and wherein the semiconductor chip and connections of the electrodes and the antennae are encapsulated with glass.
Also, the present invention provides an electronic device comprising a flat plate IC chip having a memory for storing predetermined information and first and second external electrodes formed on front and back surfaces thereof; first and second antennae connected to the first and second external electrodes, respectively, to supply power to the IC chip; and a glass encapsulator provided to cover the IC chip and a part of each of the first and second antennae on sides of the first and second external electrodes.
Also, the present invention provides a method of manufacturing an electronic device comprising the steps of interposing an IC chip, which has a memory for storing predetermined information and first and second external electrodes provided on front and back sides thereof, between first and second antennae in a glass tube; and melting the glass tube to encapsulate the IC chip and connections of the IC chip and the first and second antennae.
Glass referred to here is a material used to encapsulate an IC chip, and includes quartz glass, borate glass, lead glass and the like. A low melting point glass, such as lead glass, is particularly desirable.